Love less, smile more
by r o w e n a a a
Summary: Maybe it was that queer look in the young followers eyes that attracted him at first. When he realizes something disturbing about the young man that kneeled before him Tom Riddle decided that Regulas Black is far more useful dedicated to him than against him. He starts to take extreme measures in order to get complete compliance...
1. Dedication and terror

**Its rated M for adult themes no smut will ever be present in this story. I'm putting M just in case it may get riskay but I will never break the guidelines and go into that R rated territory, just to clarify.**

 **Also trigger warning as sexual and physical abuse shall be mentioned and even briefly touched on within the story**.

Should I be angry? Regulus thought to himself, amsit the screams of his mother and the thump of his brother. Should I do something? Can I? Would I be hurt as well?

He cowered within his room hurdled within his green blanket and face covered by his green pillow case. Everything within his room were unfortunate shades of green, it pleased his parents so he didn't dare take it down.

He was not his brother, Regulus knew, he would never be anything like Sirius. No matter what he did.

He closed his eyes determined to ignore his mothers screams of fury and curses. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as the overwhelming sense of fear seemed to take root within the pit of his stomach and grew out faster than a weed could even dream of.

He gasped painfully as his brothers screams of pain erupted into the crisp air. Crackling soon followed and he shuddered.

Please stop. He thought to himself viciously as tears threatened to spill out. He curled in on himself further not wanting to hear nor feel so helpless in the situation as he did now.

Thoughts of perhaps being angry with his mother were long forgotten as the screams grew louder and harder. Fear and sadness soon replaced the anger he once felt.

Anger was a strong feeling he knew, but fear was all consuming and he was falling victim to its terrible grasp on his heart.

Maybe this was the moment where everything went wrong with him. Regulus remembered this moment with a certain detachment that would have concerned anyone else. But to him it was as normal as cursing a house elf. Which was to say a common occurrence.

But when he really certainly thought of it, events started to add up and he felt exactly what many felt at that point. Regret for what he did not know and what he couldn't have possibly have known.

Not that he would ever be blamed for this particular action. Bending the knee to his lord was happily received from friends and family alike.

Or the family that mattered that is. Sirius when receiving the news of his brother taking the mark would retreat to his room and mourn his baby brother like he had just passed.

This in itself would have hurt Regulus far more than he could comprehend if he only knew. But he didn't. And that is what matters here.

But the mark was his all consuming thought as he stared his lord down with those cold dead eyes.

Maybe I should show how grateful I am for this opportunity, Regulus ildily thought to himself.

He smiled a queer sort of smile that unnerved all that were in the room to watch such exchange. His face was pleasant enough to look at but the smile that resided on it quickly showed intentions and thoughts far darker than what was reality...

The dark lord, to say the least, was unnerved by the young man before him. It was a number of things really that ticked at his curiosity.

That strange look in his eyes, the one that spoke of many things unsaid. But perhaps it wasn't even really that, no that was what caught his interest at first. What it really was is that those unknown secrets were lies upon lies.

His eyes to many were expressive and strange and told you everything he thought. But it was a lie, somehow his eyes lied to you. They were supposed to betray him not betray you.

This alone was enough to freak him out but also intrigued the young man. For what could he really be thinking? But when he pried into the young ones brain it was precariously blank.

This made him terrified. He needed to get this boy completely devoted to his cause. And the only way to get someone completely devoted to your cause is by having them love you...


	2. Regret and a Promise

Sirius stared at his baby brother with a look that terrified Regulus, his normally warm grey eyes were stormy and laced with unsang emotion.

"Regulus, promise me." His voice was pleading and unnatural. "Promise me please."

Regulus stared ahead with confusion as his brother seemed to trip over his own words. Something Sirius never did , he prided himself in this.

"Sirius.." He started not knowing what to say. "To what do I promise to?" he finally finished with a strange detached coldness.

His brothers expression hardered for the briefest of seconds. "Promise that you won't cave." He whispered this so Regulus had to lean in just to hear.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Regulus gave his brother the best kicked puppy look he could.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when the horn to the scarlet train that stood behind that blared. Sirius grimaced a look of hard defiance present on his features.

"Survive," Sirius said finally as he hugged his baby brother and boarded the train.

Regulus was left confused and as he watched his brother leave him. He had no way of knowing that this would be the last time he would see his brother off.

Regulus stood legs shaking and breath ragged. His arm stung horribly and he felt as if he had been put through the ringer several times over.

A single thought runs through his mind, he flashes back to a promise made so long ago. I've done it now, he thinks to himself, I've broken the promise.

Was this why he felt so cold? A chill seemed to have passed through the room as the horror truly sit into him. He broke the last and final promise his brother had ever bestowed him.

Was this the worst form of betrayal of all? This seemed worse than when the boys came in and...No best not think of such repressed memories.

He glanced up at his Lord, curious almost to his reaction. He tried to keep neutral his expression but he was afraid he failed at doing such a small task.

The dark lord stared down at him with a strange fascination. As if he were some new toy to be played with but then discarded when he got boring and broke. Regulus did not like the way he looked at him.

Orion kept stony face as he stood at a respectable distance away from his wife. She practically chatted those around her ears off but his eyes were not on her, for she was a lovely thing truly. But her personality was that of a rock. No his eyes laid on his son as he received the brand of a mad man.

A pang of regret made itself known and he had to turn away in order to not let his hurt shine within his face. His last heir was beings stolen from him, was this the fate he was condemned to?

Glancing back quickly he noticed the look of hunger and fascination written so clearly on his face. He obviously had no worries for what people may perceive this as.

A quick glance to his son told him that he saw this to. Orion didn't like this one bit, he made himself a promise to get his son away from this man. If it was the last thing he did.

Sirius stared at the paper, a crease over taking his face as be silently muttered the words of another death eater attack. Though his thoughts were with the family, they had a strange way of lingering to one memory that always stuck out to him.

A promise.

I wonder if he kept it, Sirius thought to himself as he tapped his finger impatiently on the wood table. I wonder if he listened.

He shook his head a disturbing thought crossings his mind. Regulus hurting anyone was a stretch even to him. Back in their hogwarts days Reg refused to hurt or curse anyone.

Not even the Gryffindor who made it a habit to step on his shoes and jinx his robes pink.

No, Reg just wasn't the violent type. That doesnt stop someone from breaking a promise though, Sirius' thoughts betrayed him.

Sirius finnaly glanced up at the door expectantly as he noticed his best friends walk in.

Lily's face was bright and joyful as she pratically skipped. Skipped goddamnit. James followed behind actually skipping for joy.

"Well?" Sirius asked, amusement and excitement evident within his deep voice.

"Its official!" James yelled jumping into the air, fist clenched and punching the air ahead of him.

Thoughts of Regulus forgotten Sirius jumped up to celebrate the conception of Harry James Potter.


End file.
